


how to take the perfect picture

by Redwatermelon



Series: guides to loving you [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, Painter Hyunjae, Photographer Juyeon, Younghoon only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwatermelon/pseuds/Redwatermelon
Summary: Juyeon's relationship with Jaehyun summarized in 8 simple steps of photography
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: guides to loving you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027911
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	how to take the perfect picture

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I'm still trying to figure out how tags work, but I hope you enjoy!

_A guide by Lee Juyeon_

**1\. Find the perfect subject.**

A dying tree with a few orange leaves struggling to keep holding on, a rock that has taken shape into something unseenable before, or maybe even the beautiful man staring right at you from a balcony. Everything can be the perfect subject if you put your love into it, and for Juyeon's case, it's definitely the last option. 

He had been wandering the small clearing near a beach, looking at a pair of crabs fighting through his lens for ten minutes by now, not having any intention to snap any picture any time soon. It was fun, with him silently cheering the smaller crab to push the other one until it hit a rock, but it was also boring. He was supposed to look for a subject for his hungry camera, to add more aesthetic pictures into his folder file, but so far he had found nothing but pieces of holey coral reef and some pairs of fighting crabs in the lonely beach. 

But then the wind blew through his ear, singing a beautiful melody only him could hear, and he turned around just to widen his eyes, hoping it would be covered by his camera. 

A beautiful man, sitting on a small balcony with a blank sketchbook on his hands, seemed to be looking directly at him. His lips was slightly apart, wide brown eyes looking like he's the embodiment of Bambi from the Disney fairytale. The sun was setting then, painting the sky with beautiful orange gold and dark purple peeking from the seams. He couldn't believe his eyes, the beautiful scenery was one he had never seen before and would love to save into his camera roll. So, without thinking, he pressed his eyes close to the viewfinder and clicked the shutter. 

He's not embarrassed to say that that one photo single-handedly beat all his works to the ground. He got the perfect timing just as the wind was still blowing slightly, the man's brown hair dancing beautifully with each strands and fluttered against his beautiful long eyelashes. With how he was sitting; knees up and head a bit tilted to the side, and the whole setting of the place, it looked so beautifully heart-wrenching that Juyeon wanted to keep that photo to himself and himself only. 

"Who said you could take my photo?" The sudden voice snapped him out from examining the masterpiece he just took. He glanced up from underneath his navy blue cap, a grin coming its way out despite his attempt to hide it. 

"Was taking a photo of the scenery," he said, pointing at the sun setting behind him. 

"There's still me in that picture," 

"Yes, as I said," he took his camera in hand, squinting through the small viewfinder and aimed it at him. "Was taking a photo of the scenery," and with that, the shutter clicked again with succession. Juyeon has been told multiple times that he can be a bit cheesy, and he admits it, but he couldn't help it when such a masterpiece was just sitting in front of him. He saw a red hue creeping up to settle on his rising cheekbones, a small smile playing on his pink, glossy lips as he turned back to his forgotten sketchbook, and he thanked his cheesiness to be able to pull out such reactions from the stranger.

"Alright then, sugar talker, I suppose you won't mind me drawing you..?" 

"Juyeon. Lee Juyeon," 

"I suppose you won't mind me drawing you, Juyeon?"

"Of course, as long as I can take a few shots of you,.." 

"Lee Jaehyun, and sure you can," 

**2\. Find the Right Timing**

Right timing is important for any photographer. One second too late and the ice cream would've melted. One minute too late and the clouds would've covered the sun. One day too late and maybe the apple was already picked from the tree. 

It took two months and four dates later for the younger to have the guts to pop out the question. 

It was meant to be romantic and sweet, with him asking him out after their fifth date that Sunday in a small but beautiful park. But seemed like luck was not on his side that day, as his motor skill and limbs kept malfunctioning throughout the day. 

Firstly, he got there late by 15 minutes because he was too busy choosing the perfect outfit date. Second, he forgot to bring the rose he had prepared the night before. Third, he stuttered as Jaehyun asked to hold his hand because his hands were all sweaty out of nervousness. And as if all of those weren't enough to keep him awake for the next three nights, he tripped on a rock and landed flat on his nose on the hard cemented ground. 

"You okay?" Jaehyun asked as he checked over the younger who's sitting on a bench, looking half dead and face red out of embarrassment. He had also forgotten to bring his tissues (obviously), but Jaehyun always come prepared, and rolled it up into the younger's nose. 

"I'm so stupid," he murmured, taking out the tissue to check if the blood's still flowing.

"Hush, don't say that, you're just a bit clumsy," the older said, cupping his cheeks in his hands. 

"I ruined everything," 

"Nothing's ruined, I really enjoyed today's date," he assured, thumbs moving softly against his cheekbones. 

"Not the date," he pouted unconsciously, showing his younger side to the other. "I already planned for today to be a special day, like- you know," 

"Like what?" 

"Like-," and suddenly he couldn't find the words anymore. He had rehearsed the line countless times in front of his dusty mirror, but with the said person right in front of him, looking at him fondly and expectantly with eyes twinkling with the reflection of the dim lamppost, he was at loss for words. "Like what, Juyeonie?" Jaehyun asked, as patient as ever with the younger. 

"Like-," he exhaled a shaky breath, daring himself to look into those honey glazed eyes. "Asking you out?" His thumbs stopped their motion, wide bambi eyes getting wider for a millisecond before his lips tugged into a giddy smile. He moved one of his hand to his hair, carding through the black locks gently. 

"And how is it ruined?" 

"I- I came late earlier because I was searching for this coat, I forgot to bring the rose I prepared for you, I kept stuttering and sweating throughout the day, and then I fell and just made myself look like a complete idiot and maybe you'd decide I'm just a clumsy fuck that's not deserving of you," Jaehyun hummed, moving to sit beside him as his back ache from bending down.

"But what if I like this clumsy fuck?" he asked with a smile. Juyeon's breath stuttered, because really, they had been into dates after dates, and he'd heard his voice and seen his smile numerous times by now. Yet, it never fails to replace his bloodstream with cups and cups of pure honey. 

"..really?" 

"Really," he confirmed. "Now, before the moment is gone, won't you ask me out properly?" 

Juyeon felt a wave of relief flood over him. He grinned, his cat-like smile making its appearance as he took one of Jaehyun's hands in his big ones. 

"Lee Jaehyun, be my boyfriend?" It was not the whole essay he had memorized for the whole week, but in that moment, it was enough. It felt so right, and he wouldn't want to ruin it by spouting some nonsense from his sappy-cringy poetry. Jaehyun, who saw his usual happiness coming back to him, grinned, a teasing glint on his crinkling eyes. 

"Hmm I don't know, should I really?" 

"Hyuungg," he pouted- whined. He would have felt so embarrassed for whining like a seven year old boy if not for his desperation mixing with actual nervousness. Jaehyun laughed, and instead of giving him a verbal answer, lunged forward to kiss him square on the lips. 

Juyeon felt like he could explode right there and then. 

**3\. Find the Best Angle**

Angles can be tricky, as some subjects have a different good angle than another. You just have to take a few tester shots, decide which angle is best, before finally taking an actual shot with good lighting as your final shot. 

With Jaehyun, however, Juyeon found that finding angles are unnecessary. 

Because the older is just perfect, his perfect model and muse in every day life. When he took a shot from the side to accentuate his sharp nose, from the very front where his features look so striking yet so soft, or even in the ugliest angle in every guide books, he still look just as flawless in Juyeon's eyes, each shutter clicking resulting in beautiful sceneries in each and every one. At this point, Juyeon is rather convinced that he'd look just as good even if he took a photo from right under his chin.

Maybe he's being biased, but to his defense, he had had many experience with Jaehyun and angles, namely when he's all pliant, sprawled on his white sheets and letting him do whatever he liked with his body.

"Enough, Juyeonie," he pleads, tugging him by the roots of his dyed blue hair. "I'm ready," Juyeon barely shifted, swallowing around the girth in his mouth and scissoring him wider with his fingers. He gasped, thighs trapping his head in between those milky span of skin, hazy eyes looking down at the dark roots of hair. 

"Patience, hyung," he rasped, licking his lips coated with spit and precum. "It's been two months," of him bottoming. Jaehyun usually likes to top, to dominate, and Juyeon truthfully has no preference. He'd been just going with whatever Jaehyun wants, whatever he's comfortable with, and today, he wants to bottom, and Juyeon is more than happy to give him just that.

"Want- you," he said, breath hitching when he pulled his fingers out. His hole was already loose and gaping and messy, that Juyeon could feel his own dick twitch inside his pants. He ended his ministrations with a suck to his rim, relishing the sharp keen leaving the older before pulling away completely. 

It was one of his favorite view, to hover above the older and watch as his face contorts from pain to pleasure in a split second when he pushed in slowly. To see all his expressions underneath his own shadow; eyes screwed shut, swollen lips parted with wanton moans dancing their way to Juyeon's eardrums. 

"Fuck," he breathed out, nails digging into his shoulders. "So big, baby," Juyeon chuckled breathlessly, dipping his head down to leave kisses along his jaw. 

"You okay hyung?" His hands found their place on Jaehyun's hips, fingers drawing shapeless patterns to pass time. His walls tightened around him as a response, with Jaehyun's small chuckle filling the air seeing the way Juyeon failing on muffling a groan. 

"Just give it to me," he said, reaching out to grip the hair on the back of Juyeon's neck. "Be a good boy and make hyung feel good, yeah?" 

It's always like this, with Jaehyun teasing and taunting the younger, just to beg for mercy once he managed to unscrew all of Juyeon's self-control. Now he's practically bent in half, Juyeon's hands putting a tight grip on his hips as he's slamming inside him, leaving him sobbing and pleading for him to slow down as it felt so good, too good, he might just cum too soon. The younger knew better than to listen, but he pretended to slow down anyways, laughing through the sweat as the older started whining. 

"You said I should slow down?" He teased, satisfied that he could flip the situation over. He nipped on the elder's ear, whispering seductively to make him more desperate. "I'm being a good boy, aren't I? I'm listening to all your wishes," 

Jaehyun whimpered pitifully, trying to shove his hips back, to get him to move, but Juyeon stayed still, unmoving, tilting his head in pretend confusion. 

"What do you want, hyung?" He asked with a smug grin, knowing Jaehyun would whack him later because of this. "Do you want to cum? Do you want me to move? Or do you want to ride me?" 

He didn't give him a chance to answer, because the next second he already flipped their position, with him laying on his back and the older sitting on his cock. It was just an excuse, really, because as much as he wanted to pleasure him, he also wanted to see him in every angle possible, click the shutter in his head and save it into his treasured file folder through the complicated maze of his brain so no one else can find it. 

Jaehyun is pretty, he's always so pretty, but the sight of the elder's face streaked with tears, sitting on top of him with hazy eyes filled with lust was just something else. He hummed, caressing the soft skin on his hips where it started to turn reddish-purple and gazed up at him. 

"Go on, sweetheart, bounce,"

It didn't take long for him to comply when Jaehyun was already so desperate, red cock leaking precum obscenely to his stomach, and started bouncing. Juyeon's gigantic hands wrapped around his waist, almost to the point of engulfing it whole to steady him. He can't see this too often, so he made sure to admire and worship every inch of him, the red love bites on his neck and collarbones, newly dyed brown hair messy and sticking together with sweat, and body burning hotter as he got close to exertion. He's beautiful, gorgeous, everything he could ask for, and Juyeon felt more than lucky to be able to call him his. 

He tipped over the edge with a sharp cry, body shaking as if he would fall apart as spurts of creamy white substance spilled all over the younger's stomach. The tight muscles around his shaft sent him snarling, thrusting up a few more times into his limp body before shooting his load inside the condom (Jaehyun doesn't fancy having to clean cum from his ass). 

He quietly turned them to their sides, faces inches away from each other and kissed him as tender as Jaehyun's hands on his cheek. And as the older smiled at him, breathing heavy yet sated, he thought that this may be his favorite angle of Jaehyun, to see his face up close until he could count every faint freckles and every pretty lashes. He kept quiet, though, and instead pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, burying his face in the crook of his neck, both enjoying the curve of each other's bodies slotting perfectly into their own. 

**4\. Strike A Pose**

What's the perfect pose? Natural. It may be Juyeon's own opinion, but poses that looks natural looks better for photos. Candid photos, or just photos with not too much going on in it. Those are his favorite 'pose' by far. 

His opinion may come from his newfound hobby of taking Jaehyun's photos, but shh. 

He may be whipped, hence why the sight of the older sitting on the corner of his coffee-stained sofa, wearing only dark blue sweatpants with Juyeon's basketball jersey, both already worn of age, still looked like one of the world's 7th most beautiful wonders he has ever seen. 

This is a routine they like to do, as ridiculous as it might sound, with Jaehyun sketching Juyeon holding his camera to him in various poses, and Juyeon taking pictures of Jaehyun sitting on the couch sketching him at the same time. It all started with the younger secretly taking a picture of a focused Jaehyun sketching wearing nothing but Juyeon's loose shirt and boxers, and soon the older took revenge by sketching him when he ripped his pants while trying to impress him by doing the splits. 

Jaehyun had an entire A5 sketchbook filled with Juyeon with his camera, while Juyeon had a small album filled with Jaehyun's photos with his pencil and sketchbook. They both thought it's both endearing and funny at the same time, and Jaehyun says as much when he's three pages in into his new Juyeon-sketchbook. 

"Don't you ever get bored of this?" Juyeon didn't take it personally, hearing how the elder's voice was void of any boredom nor any malice intent. He hummed in thought, shutter clicking again from where he's crouching. 

"Kind of," he admitted. "But I'm not complaining," 

"Me neither, but don't you want to do something different once in a while?" 

"Like what? Doing it in your apartment?" 

"Idiot, no," Jaehyun chuckled, and Juyeon couldn't help the movements of his fingers to capture the beautiful moment into his camera. 

"So what're you suggesting?" He asked, checking the photos he took. Jaehyun hums, low and contemplative, before taking out his phone. 

"Let's take a selfie," he said. "We can print it out, and then I can sketch it," 

"Okay," he immediately agreed, quick and easy, because he likes change, and because he's whipped, apparently. "You're the one taking it, right?" He turned his head just as the slow evil smirk seeped onto his boyfriend's beautiful lips, and regret started filling his entire being. 

"No," 

"But I haven't said anything," Jaehyun said, all fake innocence and artificial honey. 

"I know what you're gonna say already," 

"Oh aren't you quite the psychic. What do you think I was gonna suggest?" 

"That I should be the one to take the self-,"

"Well, if you insist," he shrugged, too giddy to be passed as nonchalance and offered the phone to the younger. 

"Hyung," he whined, lips set into a pout because he knows that Jaehyun's quite weak when he's being all whiny and pouty. He reminded himself to add more mental notes, though: Once Lee Jaehyun wants to tease, nothing will stop him. Not even Juyeon's best attempt on puss-in-boots-eyes. 

"Awww come on Juyeonie, hyung wants to see your selfie-taking skills too," he pouted, and because he's whipped, he let the whole glint in his eyes slide and felt his resolution slowly crumbling. 

"But- I can't," he admitted, and it's sort of embarrassing to hear it out loud from himself, because he's supposed to be a photographer, someone who takes photos, yet his selfie skills are way below a high-schooler. 

Jaehyun's eyes softened, then, and he rose from the sofa and tugged Juyeon's hand to stand up. He handed him the phone, knowing Juyeon knows his password and led both of them to sit back down. 

"Hey," he called, bringing his face up to kiss his forehead. "Why are you stressing so much? It's just a selfie," 

"Because I can't take a selfie," 

"And? What's the problem with that?" 

"And you can," 

"That doesn't answer my question," 

Juyeon sighed, letting his head fall to the headrest. He could feel Jaehyun's eyes on him, waiting for an answer, and so he gives. 

"I'm a photographer," he said. "I'm supposed to be able to take photos well, but my selfie skills are way below a ten-year old. That's embarrassing," 

"Why is it embarrassing?" Jaehyun frowned. "Selfies and photos are different, Juyeon-ah. Selfies are just for fun, no need to stress about it that much. You're still an amazing photographer even if you can't take selfies well," 

"You think so?" 

"Of course," 

"You really think so?" 

"Yes I do," Jaehyun chuckled, fond and amused at his deep concern over a simple matter such as a selfie. "Let's try once? I swear I won't laugh," Juyeon looked at him, hesitant and calculated, before he eventually sighed, unlocking Jaehyun's phone that's being swallowed in his giant palm. 

"Fine, come here," He opened the camera app, hand fumbling with how to hold the phone- look, it's not his fault it's been more than three years since he last took a proper selfie, okay?- and sighed once again, glancing at the older. 

"Okay, 1..2..3," 

The shutter is silent, and he couldn't even bother to check the result, just giving the phone back to its actual owner. He's not sure if he can cope with the sheer cringe if he ever look at his own photo. He heard the older humming, before slender fingers went to his hair, ruffling it gently.

"It's not that bad, stop acting like you just killed someone," Jaehyun chuckled. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, obviously it's not like, the best selfie ever, but it's not bad," he answered, and Juyeon sighed, one of relief, at how honest and comforting his words are. 

"Okay," he finally said. 

"Don't you want to see the result?" He was about to say no, but he was immediately met with wide earthy eyes, beautiful brown orbs looking at him like he _needs_ him to see the photo. He's not sure if it's even healthy to be this whipped. 

"..fine," he accepted the device handed to him with an almost pained expression and checked the photo displayed on the screen, and it's not even one second later that he found himself burying his face on the cushions. 

"Eughhhsdsdshh it's so badddd," he cringed, peeking at the photo once again before back on verbally keyboard-smashing. He heard Jaehyun laugh, his usual loud cackle Juyeon loves so much and started to hit his back playfully. 

"It's not, stop overexaggerating. You look cute," he giggled. "I'm gonna print two of this, one for your apartment and one for mine. I'm gonna make this my lock screen too," 

"Nooo hyungggg," he whined, rubbing all his embarrassment into the rough fabric. "Let's take another one, but you take it this time," 

"Hmm no, I like this one better already," 

"Hyunggg," 

They ended up taking another one anyways, because of his whining and pouting, and because Jaehyun is also pretty much whipped. He printed the second one, because duh, he's not keen on having a full-body stroke every time he look at the first one framed in his bedroom, but the next time he went to Jaehyun's flat, he found the offending photo framed in all its glory in Jaehyun's living room. He couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed, though, especially not when he caught Jaehyun looking at it like it's the most precious treasure he had ever owned. 

**5\. It's Okay If It's Blurry**

Some photos can be blurry, maybe because you moved too fast, or because of an accidental move in one of your limbs. The photo wouldn't look too pretty, but it definitely has its own charm worth for the memories, both the good and bad ones. For Juyeon, it's definitely the latter. 

He had just came home from meeting with one of his clients. He was supposed to work with a company famous for modelling that would land him such a fortune he could now only imagine. The client suddenly asked to meet up, and told him straight up that he's not the kind of photographer they're searching for and the deal is gone. 

He had asked for a reason, trying to bury his anger and frustration and keep his calm and polite manner, but all he got was an envelope with a few bills that could barely buy his portion of food for two days. It took every inch of his muscles to not slam his cup of coffee on the table or to spill it to the man's dainty sleek suit. Instead, he said nothing, and left the small cafe without another glance back. 

It's safe to say he's not in a good mood the rest of the way home. The whole morning he had spent to dress somewhat presentable now meaningless, only a wrinkled shirt sticking to his skin and messy hair that's starting to grow below his eyebrows. He took a deep inhale, and a rough exhale. There's nothing he could do about it really. If he couldn't make that company happy by his photographing skills, he could at least make one person happy at their planned dinner date, a tired smile on his lips as he thought about the man currently waiting for him in his apartment. 

He unlocked his front door with another sigh, mind somewhat clearer than before and shed his shoes, all ready to cuddle up with his favorite person and swallow up the sodium slowly building back up inside him. Yet, all those plans went to shit when he heard a loud _crack!_ right from his bedroom. 

He quickly ran over, and the first thing in his mind was, of course, his hyung. What happened? Did he fall? Is he okay? What if he's hurt? 

"Hyung?" He asked, opening the bedroom door to find Jaehyun's form kneeling down on the floor, his back shielding his view from something. His brown hair almost flew from his head from how quick he turned his neck backwards, and his eyes dawned with something Juyeon couldn't quite place. 

"J-Juyeon-," a gulp, and a forced smile. "Why're you back so early? I thought you're gonna be meeting them until 4?" 

"Uh, yeah, about that, the deal got cancelled. I'll tell you all about it later, if you want, but what happened? Are you alright?" 

Jaehyun's face fell, desperately trying to keep his body still while still kneeling on the floor. The slight shaking of his pupils didn't go unnoticed by Juyeon, who started to grow anxious and shifted on his feet. 

"What happened hyung?" he asked again, more demanding this time. 

"I- uh, can you just- go out from the room for a sec? I will- I'll tell you-," 

"No," Juyeon rejected, now taking quick steps towards him and kneeled. He saw the way Jaehyun flinched, eyes trying so hard not to glance backwards, so he quickly cupped his cheeks in his big hands, stroking his cheekbones to hopefully calm him down. 

"C'mon hyung, what happened? Are you hurt anywhere?" Jaehyun seemed to melt under his touch, eyes turning more tender as he regarded the younger and took one of his hand in his. He sighed, letting Juyeon stroke more calming circles on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry Juyeon," 

"Why?" 

"I-," it took a few seconds for him to get the words stuck in his throat out, and closed his eyes as he finally said it. "I dropped your camera," 

Juyeon didn't mean to, but his grip on his hand tightened immediately. He saw Jaehyun flinch once more, and willed himself to calm down. 

"Which camera?" his question was slow and hesitant, afraid that if he spoke any faster, salt would come out flying from his tongue. 

"The- the one you brought when we first met," and his heart just took a free fall to his stomach. It was his favorite camera, because of how good the quality is, and because it was the first ever professional camera his father had ever bought for him after approving of his dream to become a photographer. He's pretty sure he had told Jaehyun to not touch it, and to be extremely careful around its presence. What was he doing with his camera? 

He let go of his hands, going over to examine the thing behind Jaehyun which he now know was his poor camera. It was still intact, and in one piece because of how thick it is, but as he turned it on and examined it more closely, there's a slight crack on the lens. The bottom left corner was a bit crooked as he assumed that was the part that hit the floor first, and when he tried to see through the viewfinder, blurry lines just started gathering from the top to the center, unable to focus. He sighed heavily, messing with his hair even more and turned it off, not wanting to torture it for longer. 

"Didn't I specifically tell you to not touch this camera?" he asked, voice borderline sharp if not for the slight lowering of his intonation. Jaehyun caught it anyways, and shrunk from his already small form. 

"You did. I'm really sorry, I was just curious as to why you didn't want me to, so I checked and it just- fell," his explanation made him sigh heavier, standing up with the camera in hand and to the open door. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Jaehyun asked, voice high-toned and panicked. Juyeon felt a slight twitch in his muscles, a part of him wanting to just drop the camera and embrace the older, meanwhile the other part of him wanted to get angry and mix Natrium and Chloride together, but eventually he willed himself to inhale, to calm down, and answered with what he hoped to be the calmest voice ever. 

"The service. Be back by 5," and with that he closed the door, leaving Jaehyun looking at his retreating back and left the building. 

**6\. Try Again**

"It's fixable," his sigh of relief must be really loud, because the service man started laughing and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Thank _God_ ," he sighed, slumping to the table. "I don't know what I'd do if it's not fixable," 

"This camera must mean a lot, eh?" 

"Yeah, well, it's from my father. That camera was also what brought me to my boyfriend now," he smiled, remembering the way he jumped around the room when he opened his Christmas present at 18 years old, and the first ever photo of his meeting with Jaehyun. "It's practically my treasure now," 

"Oh, you have a boyfriend? I have one too! He works in the bakery near TBZ park, do you know that bakery? Man, if you don't, you should try some of his bread. Not saying this just because he's my boyfriend, but his chocolate and melon bread is so good," 

"Oh? I know that bakery! We are a regular on there, and we're friends with Younghoon too," he laughed. "I'll tease him about this some other time..," 

"Ji Changmin at your service, sir," he greeted, showing his name tag on his shirt. "Also, this camera may be fixable, but it's not gonna be easy. It'll take minimum a week," 

"I can bear with it," Juyeon said, though the thought of having to use their normal camera for a week made his heart heavy. But he can bear with it. It's just a week. 

"Then what are you still doing here? Isn't your boyfriend waiting for you at home?" 

"Yeah, he probably-," then his heart seizes, as he remembered that he barely gave him a proper answer when he left, at how confused and hurt Jaehyun must be over his camera. 

He quickly stood up, almost bumping his long legs across the other stools and bid goodbye to Changmin, running all the way home. He can't believe he was that upset over his camera when there's his literal boyfriend, being all sad and guilty enough without him having to add his own salt to the wound. 

He came in to his apartment quietly, not bothering to announce his presence and walked with feather-like steps- much like a cat, as Jaehyun likes to say- and straight to his bedroom. Being in a relationship with Jaehyun for close to 11 months now, he knew that whenever Jaehyun is upset over something, there's one thing he would always do: steal one of Juyeon's collection of hoodies and bundle himself up in layers and layers of blankets and sulk. He hated seeing his boyfriend becoming upset over something, though the pout on his lips and the crease near his eyebrows was so cute it made him kiss him all over. 

He clicked the handle open, door creaking slowly as he slipped in, and sure enough, a big bundle was sitting in the middle of his double bed, Juyeon's favorite throw at the outer layer as if waiting for him to peel it off. He smiled, going over to sit on the edge of the bed to put a hand on the highest point of the bundle, assuming it's his head. 

"Hyung?" Jaehyun made a noise of acknowledgement, like a hum that's lodged in the back of his throat. Juyeon sighed, now circling his arms around the fluffy bundle. 

"I'm sorry, I was too caught up in my emotions earlier. I shouldn't have spoken that way to you. Don't be angry anymore?" For a few seconds, Jaehyun didn't respond, but Juyeon could feel the slightest shift from the very core. He smiled, kissing him from the blanket. 

"I'll peel these off?" He asked, tugging at the first layer gently. Jaehyun didn't approve, but he also didn't object, either, so he casted the grey throw aside, before moving on to the next ones. 

As the last one was finally off, Juyeon could see Jaehyun wearing his attire, from his hoodie to his old grey sweatpants that Jaehyun somehow really liked. He was still not facing him, so he took his chin in his hand to tilt his head up and around, and his heart just shatters. 

Jaehyun had never cried for as long as he knew him, not when they're watching a sad movie, and not even when he's upset, yet there he was, nose red and eyes swollen with tears as he sniffled, dying tear tracks on both his cheeks. He took his face in his hands, eyes growing wide with surprise and guilt as he tried to wipe the remaining drying teardrops decorating his cheekbones. 

"Hyung!? Don't cry, I'm really- shit, sorry, I'm sorry, I wasn't mad, I'm not mad at you," he said, calloused hands smoothing over his messy hair with the other one stroking his cheek. Hearing that, Jaehyun just cried harder, letting Juyeon wipe away every single drop falling from his eyelashes. 

"Why?" he croaked. 

"Why what, baby?" 

"I-I thought you're- *hic* y-you're gonna be mad- I know t-the *hic* camera is precious to you, why aren't y-you angry, you idiot!" He complained through another batch of tears, hitting Juyeon's chest with his fists. Juyeon went into a few seconds of stunned silence, grabbing both Jaehyun's wrists in his hands and couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Why? Do you want me to be mad?" he smiled. 

"N-not really, but-," 

"But?" he questioned gently, thumbs moving soothingly on the back of his hand. 

"But you never really got angry before," he said, voice no longer stuttering as much, and Juyeon let his hands go now that he knows he calmed down. 

"And does that bother you?" 

"Well, it doesn't b-bother me, per se..," he pursed his lips. "But just, you're so patient, like, why? It's good to let some steam off and not like, bury it inside yourself," and Juyeon laughed, though he still had some consciousness to not sound mocking and hugged his hyung close, stroking his hair gently. 

"Oh hyung," he cooed. "I'm patient because it's you, I can never be that mad at you," 

"But what I did was wrong! You could just scold me, doesn't matter if I'm older. I'd feel better if you just scold me and not like, letting me off like a little kid. I feel way guiltier!" He pouted, and Juyeon couldn't resist tugging his bottom lip outwards with his thumb. 

"I didn't scold you not because you're older, hyung," Juyeon smiled, pressing fleeting kisses on his scalp. "You're so very precious to me, I can't bother to get mad at you, especially if it's just because of such a simple thing like dropping things. I don't want to lose you, hyung," 

And Jaehyun immediately melted in his arms, slender fingers slowly relaxing on his jacket from its death grip. He sighed, resting his chin on his shoulder and let Juyeon rub soothing circles on his back, assuring him that everything is all okay. 

"How's the camera?" His voice was small and quiet and still a little bit unsure. Juyeon hummed, pressing more kisses to his neck. 

"It's fixable, don't worry," he smiled. "It'll take about a week. Oh, and also, the service man is Younghoon-hyung's boyfriend, can you believe it?" 

"Dang," Jaehyun laughed. "We have to tease him about it when we go to his bakery," 

"Definitely," 

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, being in each other's arms as they felt themselves slowly calm down. Juyeon unlatched himself from the older, wiping any excess moisture from his face with his palms. 

"Feel better now?" 

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm sorry, Juyeonie," 

"It's okay, it's an accident," Juyeon assured him. "Also, you're right, I shouldn't bury all my problems to myself, so prepare your ears for a long ass rant about that company who cancelled the deal. I was just gonna let it settle down by itself, but not anymore, come here," Jaehyun laughed, letting Juyeon pull him in to lean onto his chest, sitting in between his legs. 

"I'm listening," 

The rant went on for another half an hour, with Juyeon letting out the fumes and Jaehyun laughing his ass off at how Juyeon looked so mad yet couldn't be mad mad. They didn't even remember the reason Jaehyun came to Juyeon's apartment in the first place, nor that they had planned a dinner date, but it's alright, because this is just right. Being in each other's arms and spending time together was all that matters, and they wouldn't ask for it in any other way. 

**7\. Print It Out**

Juyeon had liked the camera since he was just eight years old. He was mesmerized when he saw his mother bringing back the pictures stored inside the rectangular device in the form of papers. He liked the idea of being able to capture his favorite cartoon, his favorite books, and every single one of his favorite moments into the camera, print it out and keep it so he could admire it forever. 

Being with Jaehyun made him realize, the most beautiful memories are not the ones captured on the screen. 

Juyeon tested the viewfinder, the smaller camera a bit weird in his gigantic hands after so long of letting it sit inside his drawer. The quality's not greater than his usual camera, but he would have to make do of it. He heard another sigh beside him, and he turned around with an amused grin, wiping the smear of ice cream he saw on the tip of Jaehyun's cute nose. 

"That's your 5th one in the last ten minutes," he pointed out, licking the substance from his thumb. "What's up? The ice cream's not good?" 

"No, it's just- your camera," he said with another sigh, sucking the ice cream that's starting to drip. _6th one_ , Juyeon notes. 

"Hyung," Juyeon shook his head, setting his camera aside for now. "I told you it's fine. It's being fixed now, I'll have it back with me in another five days." 

"But still," he huffed. "I still feel bad," 

"What can I do to make you not feel as bad, then?" Jaehyun scoffed at his question, pointing the half-eaten ice cream at him. 

"The right question is what can I do to make up for it, Juyeonie," 

He watched through the gap of his crescent-moon eyes as Jaehyun frowned at him, mock offended as he laughed. He didn't mind the presence of the gardener near them when he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before standing back up, hauling the other with him. 

"Walk with me, then," 

"Walk where?" 

"Anywhere my feet bring me," he shrugged. "I need to shoot at least something, so maybe you can keep me company?" 

Understanding dawns in his hyung's eyes, his pout disappearing to a satisfied smile and threw his half-bitten cone into the nearby trash. He clung to his left arm, looking at the younger expectantly. 

"Okay, where do you want to go first, Mr. professional?" Juyeon laughed once again, slinging his camera around his neck and pressed another gentle kiss to his nose. 

"Let's go to the flower shop first," 

"Roger that," 

They spent a few more hours touring around the small neighborhood, Juyeon stopping every few minutes to capture something he found interesting. His legs are starting to get sore, and he knew Jaehyun is too by the way he almost dragged his feet across the crumbly road. He decided it's time for a rest, then, as he guided the older to one of the benches. 

Without realizing their legs had brought them into Jaehyun's favorite park, the one where Juyeon had asked him out. It was already fall again, and the park currently still look the same, if not even more beautiful under the ongoing sunset. 

"Sorry hyung," he apologized, taking the elder's legs to rest atop his lap, massaging them gently. Jaehyun huffed, looking at him with such fondness in his brown eyes. 

"Why are you sorry, you idiot. I'm just tired because it's been a long time since I exercised," Juyeon scoffed, it's just like Jaehyun to make excuses. 

"More importantly, have you gotten what you need yet? We've been walking for hours," 

"Mm I suppose so," he said, but it's a complete lie. Are they usable? Yes, but none has been good enough to satisfy him. But he's not gonna be a jerk and force the older to walk with him for another hour when his feet are already swollen, so he opted on telling the white lie. 

"Thank God," Jaehyun sighed. "I thought I have to walk another five miles," and Juyeon laughed, mainly because of the exaggeration and also the relief. The older usually could tell if he's lying with a bat of an eye, so for him to let it slip completely means he's completely exhausted. 

"Yeah, I'm also tired, let's go home now," he suggested, offering his hand to help the older stand up, but instead was surprised with the sudden bolt of his feet. 

He stared, amused, as the older ran to a pile of messy orange leaves near a tree. He chuckled, running over just as the blonde dove in, plopping on his stomach to the soft pile. 

"I thought you're tired?" He teased, showering him with another fistful of leaves. 

"I am, this is my bed," Jaehyun said, turning to his back. Juyeon huffed, turning on his camera once again because truthfully, the sight of the pretty blonde laying there on the pile of leaves was beautiful. And aesthetic. Mainly beautiful. 

Jaehyun yelped when he heard the shutter, throwing orange leaves to his direction that soon fell into crumbs from how hard he had gripped them. That just spurred the younger to take more pictures, some blurry because of the lack of focusing ability the camera has, but he didn't mind. All that was on his mind was how pretty his hyung was on the bed of dried leaves, and how light and happy his heart at the moment. 

"Stop, stop, the modelling contract is over," Jaehyun laughed, sitting up and covered his lens with one hand, making sure to not let his palm touch it directly. Juyeon chuckled, taking another photo through the gaps of his slender fingers before finally calling it quits. He helped him up, dusting any leaves trying to slip their way back home with them, some insisting a bit harder on his blonde curls. 

"It's autumn already," Jaehyun said, looking at a tree busy undressing itself. "You know what that means," 

"Our one year together," he grinned. "It's just around the corner," 

"Yep," the older confirmed, his expression suddenly turning more solemn. 

"What are you thinking about?" Juyeon probed, motioning him to walk. 

"Hm? Nothing," he answered, a slow and serene smile taking its place on his face. "I'm just really happy," 

He had seen Jaehyun's face almost every day, in person and through video calls in days where they're too busy to meet each other, but when he turned around, Jaehyun was bathed in the prettiest red and orange light, lighting up every corner of his sharp features. He had his eyes closed, hands outstretched to the side as he was feeling the wind that showered him with love. The almost naked trees surrounding them also decided to give him a present, beautiful yellow and brown leaves raining down on him, and Juyeon could only gape in awe at such beauty presented in front of him, the beauty that made mother nature herself want to shower him with love as much as Juyeon wanted to give. 

Just then he remembered about the existence of his camera in hand, and without much thinking, quickly aimed for the shot. And for once, he thanked the slow-focusing ability the camera had because the result was more than he had hoped for. It was just a silhouette, but the sunset was well-seen, with Jaehyun's features almost completely covered with his own shadow. He smiled. This is it. 

Jaehyun glanced at him, seemingly aware of the camera on his face. That single movement made the camera focus, and Juyeon had to stop himself from gasping when he saw the sweet smile on his face, eyes swimming with countless stars as he looked at Juyeon as if he was the center of it all. He didn't press the shutter, then, he couldn't, and instead lowered his camera to look at him with his own two eyes, engraving it to the very depth of his heart so no one else could see it except himself. 

Yellow leaves were dancing around them with almost too-noisy steps, whispering sweet words and promises. For them. For their happy future. Juyeon felt himself being dragged into a cliff of emotions, his throat a bit too tight as three words tried to work their way up. He tried to swallow it down, but the crinkle around Jaehyun's eyes were enough to make him whisper it out. 

He thought maybe he didn't hear him when he just kept smiling, that maybe his whisper were brought along with one of the leaves to another part of the city. He tried to calm his breathing, clammy hands taking one of Jaehyun's outstretched ones and guided him to walk. He didn't see the way Jaehyun couldn't stop smiling behind him, nor the way his lips moved forming two simple words, not quite the same but contained the entire universe. 

_Thank you._

**8\. Put It in A Frame**

A lot can happen in one month. There might be some changes, the good ones and the bad ones, but the changes Juyeon was faced with was more than he could've hoped for. 

He woke up one day to a warm body next to his. This shouldn't be too alarming, as he has been dating the most perfect human being he had ever known for over a year now, but then he looked at his surroundings, and suddenly he didn't know where he was anymore. 

It took a couple twitches in his muscles and a few slow blinks to shoo away the thick fog in his brain that he could finally register the entire surrounding. It's just his bedroom. _Their_ bedroom, in _their_ house. 

He let out a sigh of relief, relaxing back into the pillows and tried to blink away the rest of the sleepiness. His still-blurry eyes could make out the face of his lover, looking so serene with red blooming across his skin, and even without looking he knew his neck must look the same if not even worse. A smile crept to his lips, reminded of the same face almost breaking down to tears when Juyeon had offered to move in together about a month or two ago. 

He brought it up on their first anniversary, that he had plans for moving in together, and that he had a friend who offered him a small house- not apartment, a whole ass house- with a relatively cheaper price. He chuckled quietly remembering how Jaehyun was so annoyed at the idea of him trying to afford all the cost by himself without telling him, and so here they are, in a small house that have both his and Jaehyun's names printed in every inch of the land 

It was small and quite old, proven by some creaking on the wooden floor and bits of paint cracking on the walls, but it was nice. This is their house now, their home, their place to come back to each other's arms every single day, and they couldn't possibly ask for something better. 

His eyes then travelled around the still-plain room to the only photo hanging on the wall. The walls were still cracked and in need of proper renovation, and it is best for them to not hang anything for the moment, but he couldn't help to think of _just this one_ , and so Jaehyun had relented, a smile on his own pretty face once Juyeon managed to put it up without making the nail give up and drop the whole frame into a shattered mess. 

He took another glance at the framed photo, cringed (in a good way), and cuddled closer to Jaehyun's naked form, tangling his almost-numb legs with Jaehyun's slender ones. He disliked selfies, he still does, but he thinks that seeing himself taking the selfie, with Jaehyun holding up the house certificate while kissing his cheek, was not that bad after all.


End file.
